Jealousy is a powerful thing: A Summer love story
by vulnerable love
Summary: -SHIZNAT- someone from Shizuru's past shows up, and her eyes seem to be set on Shizuru. will Natsuki realize her feelings before she loses Shizuru forever? and what challenges do they have to deal with if Natsuki does!
1. Who's that girl?

Yay my first fanfic and my first chapter!

well urrhh... on Fanfiction anyway xD

:D I am fairly excited, constructive critism is welcome! but please don't be mean :( i have my feelings hurt easily xD

well i am still trying to figure out how everything works on fanfiction but yeah i am trying.

this is unbeta'ed by the way, but i did try to read it carefully to fix any mistakes, please tell me if you find any though! i'd be glad to fix it :3

Random fact: 3 Is my favorite number. Why you may ask? You can make so many faces with it!

oh by the way on Quizilla, i use to love getting rated, comments, messages ect. well same goes here! Messages and reviews are greatly appreiated. :3 --the 3!

enjoy!

_**"To demand of love that it be without jealousy, is to ask of light that it cast no shadows."  
**Oscar Hammling_

* * *

Natsuki raced down the road heading toward the airport to pick up Shizuru. She talked to Shizuru for the first time in two weeks last night, and Natsuki insisted on picking her up, even if Shizuru said it was fine and she would take a taxi and see her later. '_So I can be sure you can't get away from me' _she thought when she finally convinced Shizuru that she would be the one to escort her home.

Natsuki has been driving for an hour and she had another hour to go, not to mention the fact that it was windy and freezing. This was not bothering Natsuki though, it was what happened just before Shizuru left for her two week vacation.

* * *

_Natsuki was riding on her motorcycle with box o__f pizza in the__ compartment under her seat, __she would have called Shizuru to ask if she wanted some, but she didn't have a reason to invite her over, and she would never call Shizuru and say "Hey Shizuru want to come over for some pizza?" No not Natsuki. Not the pride-filled Natsuki Kuga. She was never one to invite friends over to "just have fun". Also, she was positive she would get a good teasing from Shizuru. She unconsciously arrived at her apartment building she was currently living in and parked her motorcycle in the parking lot, grabbed her pizza and went inside the building. __It was summertime and she would have to repeat a year in high school __**again**__. She was planning to move soon though; she didn't really like the idea of being settled down in one place for a long period of time, also if she was planning to pass this year, she need a home closer. She arrived at her door; she found a note on the door that was written in a quickly recognized handwriting. She grabbed the letter while she was entering her home and read it quickly. _

_**Natsuki, I am going on **__**a trip**__**, my father needs me to attend, I will be leaving tomorrow and return in two weeks, I'll call you when I can.**_

_**Shizuru**_

_She didn't know why, but she felt a pain in her heart, and she felt angry. '__**You could have at least called me Shizuru'**__. She grabbed her cell phone and called Shizuru, __disappointingly her phone was off. She suddenly felt a huge need to hear Shizuru's voice. Natsuki threw the pizza on the table grabbed her helmet and keys and road off on her bike. She arrived at Shizuru's home in about 30 minutes, it was a lot closer to __Fuuka__ High School then her home was. She parked her bike on the road, not really caring what happened to it, and she walked up the pathway, faster than normal but not yet running. She grabbed her key to enter Shizuru's home, which Shizuru gave to her at the Karaoke party at the end of the HiME Festival, she didn't want to accept it, but Shizuru insisted she said "**if something bad were to happen Natsuki could always be able to enter and leave as she pleases**." She __opened the door slightly but stopped when she heard two voices. She peaked through the crack and saw a girl with Shizuru, a little closer than Natsuki would have liked her to be._

_"**Shizuru… I know we were young, but it still was the best time I ever had…**" The girl said softly as she put her hand gently on Shizuru's cheek and took a step closer to her._

_"**It was …nice**" Shizuru said hesitantly, she smiled gently at her__, yet somewhat nervously__ The girl leaned in dangerously close to Shizuru's lips. Natsuki's eyes wi__dened, she leaned forward a bit, __the door swung open and she fell forward __and her face hit the floor fairly hard. "**Damn it…**" Natsuki Cursed as she slowly raised herself to look at Shizuru and the girl, they were at least an arm's length apart now. Natsuki glared coldly at the woman. Then she heard Shizuru chuckle. "_**_Ara __ara_**_**, was Natsuki spying on me?**"_

_A blush flooded Natsuki's face at that remark. "**No! If you forgot, you gave me your key, and that letter you left on my door made me think something may have happened.**" Well, it wasn't a complete __lie;__ it wasn't like Shizuru to abandon her out of nowhere, so she figured something serious must have happened._

_"**Ara, that's so sweet of Natsuki to worry about me, but as you can see I am fine, I **_**_would have called or told you in person but,__when I went to your home you weren't there, __I had a old friend to attend to at the moment so I just left you a quick note if I could not get in contact with you before I left_**_**… but if I knew how important it was for Natsuki, I would have waited an eternity for Natsuki**" She said teasingly._

_The blushes that seem to have just faded from Natsuki's cheeks seem to have returned with full force. Natsuki quickly changed the subject._

_"**So is this the friend you needed to attend to?**" Natsuki looked at the woman coldly, Natsuki could now see the woman very clearly, her body was fairly similar to hers, with a few exceptions. It seemed her bust size was a bit bigger than hers, yet small than Shizuru's; her hair was a unique color it almost looked like ma__ple__ wood, yet not quite s__he had violet colored eyes, a strange combination, almost as strange as the chestnut haired girl with crimson eyes.__She seemed to be quite in shape and must exercise just about the same amount (if not more) of time as Natsuki._

_"**Yes Natsuki**_**_ this is __Kaede Watanabe-san_**_**, Watanabe-san this is Natsuki Kuga, and she is my closest friend**" Shizuru introduced. Kaede raised her eyebrow as if asking 'is this a joke?' Shizuru seemed to be holding her mask firmly and wasn't planning on dropping it. Somehow is reassured Natsuki that this girl wasn't all that close to Shizuru if she was being so formal. Kaede walked up to Natsuki and offered her hand while she said "**Hello Kuga-san, nice to meet you**" Watanabe said glaring at her._

_'**Well you could have fooled me, doesn't look like it's nice to meet me**.' Natsuki thought bitterly, she really shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that, since she wasn't really fond of this girl either, and she was really acting like it either, but it didn't matter to her, she was sure the same thoughts were running through her mind at the moment. "**Hi, Same here**" Natsuki said simply. She wasn't planning to get into a detailed discussion with someone she didn't even like, not that she liked people all that much anyway._

_Natsuki looked at__ chestnut haired girl. "**Well you seem to be fine, so I guess I'll be going so… **__**ummm**__**… yeah… see you, take care of yourself Shizuru.**" She said awkwardly. Shizuru smirked at this. Natsuki already could already sense what was coming. '**God, why don't I just blush now to save me from the pain?**' Natsuki thought. As if on cue Shizuru teased "**Natsuki doesn't need to worry I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but if **__**Natsuki would like she could spend the night?**" __Natsuki knew she was only kidding, none the less, a blush made its way up to flood her cheeks, she turned around to hide her blush._

_"_**_Ara a__ra I__ wonder why Natsuki is so red? __Hmm…_**_** Could she be having naughty thoughts?**" Shizuru teased yet again._

_Natsuki, quite red at this point just started walking quickly out of the room and waved at her without looking back and said "**BAKA!** **see you later!**"._

_"**I'll be sure to call Natsuki as soon as I can**!" the crimson eyed color said gracefully as she walked out of the door quickly, trying to hide her blush the best she could.

* * *

_

'_That__ girl is really bothering me'_ Natsuki thought. Sure, Shizuru said it was her friend, but they seemed to be fairly close, but she wanted to know_ how _close, not that it concerned her personally or anything, it was just Shizuru was her closest friend, her most precious person, and she need to look out for her. She wanted to make sure that girl wasn't using her or anything. Also, when the heck did they meet? She assumed that they met before the navy hair colored girl meet Shizuru.

Natsuki sped up. Shizuru said it was fine if she didn't pick her up, she would have someone else pick her up. Normally it would be a limo driver, or even a maid or someone who worked for her. Somehow Natsuki didn't feel quite comfortable. '_It's because you think that girl is going to pick her up isn't it?'_ her subconscious said.

"NO!" Natsuki yelled allowed. Not that she cared there were no cars or other motor cycle riders, she wouldn't care even if there were, she was too busy in her own thoughts. '_I would care less if that girl picked her up, I just wanted to make sure she had a safe flight besides, I felt a bit abandon__ so it'll be nice to see her' _she thought reassuring herself.

She finally arrived at the airport. She realized she was a bit late or the plane was early, probably the 2nd since she was sure that she left with some extra time so she could get Shizuru's bags. She looked around and saw Shizuru with that maple haired girl loading her stuff into what seemed like Kaede's car.

OMAKE:

Natsuki:-sulks-

Shizuru:-smiles-

Natsuki: What are you so happy about?

Shizuru: because I have someone to play with now since Natsuki never wants to play!

Vulnerable and Natsuki: WHAT?!

Shizuru: Yep, and I bought new tools too! Want to see? -pulls out a bag-

Natsuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!-runs away-

Vulnerable:... I want to see them!

Shizuru:-pulls out tea brewing utensils- I think kaede would like tea brewing.

Vulnerable:-sweat drops- well I guess i know what you mean by Natsuki never wants to play. I never imagined her as much of a tea brewer myself.

* * *

A/N: well, as you can see Kaede and Natsuki really hit it off! That was sarcasm by the way. so how did Shizuru and Kaede meet anyway? hmmm...

its all very strange.

Oh by the way Kaede means "Maple" thats where i came up with her hair color. I also wanted it her to seem fairly similar to Natsuki in a way, you'll see why in later chapters, also well the friend that introduced me to this site, her favorite color is violet so i decided to at least give her that :3 --yet again the 3!

and Ara Ara is the equivilant to the american Oh me, Oh my but Shizuru made it her own.


	2. KaeKaetan

2nd chapter!

I really appreiate the reviews guys. Thanks it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :3

Also, vote on if i should have some lemon in my story in future chapters!

Hurry though, if there is going to be lemon its going to be, at the latest, its going to be in 3 chapters! i plan to make this story no longer then 12 chapters, and thats kind of stretching it. It's probably going to be 8-10, when i get to 5 though. I am going to start a new story, but i am still going to contiune this one, it might be an other Mai-HiME story or it might be a Kannazuki no miko.

random fact about the author: I love to skateboard, but i hate to rollarblade and ice skate, I actually broke my leg the first time I ice skated, true story. It was very painful.

Oh by the way, I know i don't have to bold when they talk . it was flashback i just wanted it to be easier to read and stick out a bit for the readers . I may be 13 but i am not an Baka.

Also, I am so sick and tired of reading stories of Shizuru getting jealous and Shizuru raving after Natsuki and stuff so i found it quite annoying. Or Shizuru was engaged to be married by or parents or something, so I decided to write something where Natsuki is the one that jealous, and Natsuki has some competition that maybe, shizuru wants? or maybe not xD

no one knows Oo

well maybe i do, but yeah.

i don't count

oh yeah i was wondering, I want to edit something in the previous chapter that someone pointed out well i exported it and i edit it but i really don't get out to put it back in oO

-goes in the corner and does circles with her index finger-

I am just a simple 13 year old... someone help me please? it will be greatly appreiated.

* * *

Natsuki stared at them in total shock; she felt a mixture of emotions, Anger, betrayal, disgust, shock; '_and jealousy…?_' her subconscious asked. She shook her head fiercely '_no of course not, why would I be jealous of__** her'**she thought bitterly. Shizuru turned away from the car where she was loading her suitcases and looked at Natsuki. The crimson eyed girl waved at her and smiled a smile that was only reserved for her. This sent warmth through Natsuki's body. Natsuki smiled back at her and road her motorcycle right next to the car. '__Okay… so it seems she didn't forget that I was suppose to pick her up, so why is Watanabe here?'_ she wondered.

"Well, I will be seeing you Watanabe-san" she coolly said. Kaede nodded and pulled her into an embrace. The shocked Shizuru slowly wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder while looking at Natsuki with an apologetic smile that seemed to be meaning '_sorry for taking so long'_ Natsuki just rolled her eyes. '_That's not what is bothering you is it Nat-su-ki?' her subconscious teased. 'SHUT UP, SHUT UP, __SHUT__ UP!' _She yelled in her mind.

"Is everything alright Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in a concerned tone. The chestnut haired girl looked at her concerned yet curious, probably wondering what Natsuki was thinking about. "Uh… yeah everything's fine Shizuru" She look away embarrassed.

Shizuru looked like she was about to start teasing Natsuki, but for some reason she didn't. The older girl quickly changed the subject. "Watanabe-san do you have my carrying bag?" Shizuru asked now turned away from Natsuki. Kaede smiled at this, her eyes almost seemed to glow as if she had been waiting for her to ask. "hmm… maybe… I might have forgotten where I put it though…" she said smirking obviously lying. Shizuru sighed. "What do you want Watanabe-san?" She cringed as Shizuru addressed her once again in such a formal way. "Well before I wanted something a bit…different, but now I want you to call me by the name you use to call me, the really cute one." Shizuru's eyes seemed to widen at this. "What's wrong with Watanabe-san?" The chestnut haired girl asked.

The violet eyed girl seemed to be bewildered. "What's wrong with it? You're joking right? For one it sounds really weird and I hate it have been trying to convince you not to call me that all the time during the trip, but you never budged so I am going to make you call me the name you called me when we were kids" she said triumphantly .

Natsuki stiffened. '_So she went with Shizuru?'_ She didn't care though, it's not like she felt like she was being cheated on, even if she wasn't in a relationship, and it's not like she felt betrayed that Shizuru didn't tell her anything. No of course not, she didn't feel like that at all...right?

"Don't you want something else?" Shizuru pleaded. This bag must be very important, because it seemed that Shizuru really didn't want to do this. Kaede nodded smiling. "Alright, can I please have my bag… Kae-Kae-tan?" Shizuru said obviously hesitant and embarrassed. Natsuki tried to hide her laughter. _Kae-Kae-Tan?__'_ _What__ was she in 3__rd__ grade or some__thing when she called her that?_' Natsuki thought teasingly, she was definitely going to use that against Shizuru later. The older girl deserved a good teasing once in a while.

Kaede smirked. "Why of course Shizuru." She said while she went into the middle of car, lifted the seat and got the bag, she seemed to be carrying it carefully, like there was something that needed to treated with much care, like a baby or something. She walked back to Shizuru to offer her the bag, but right before Shizuru was about to grab it she pulled it back. "You also have to agree to call me that from now on until I say you can stop" she said smiling from ear to ear. "Fine." Shizuru said quietly, Kaede didn't seem like she believed her, but she didn't have much of a choice because Shizuru snatched the bag out of her hand. She quickly opened the bag a bit, as if to give it a bit of air, and then swung it over her arm gently. Natsuki was starting to wonder what was in the bag, but she decided that she wasn't going to ask, she wasn't one to pry. "Ready to leave, Natsuki?" The graceful girl asked. Natsuki nodded affirmatively. Shizuru gracefully got on the bike, yet she sat as far as she could from Natsuki, and grabbed her shoulders instead of wrapping her arms tightly around her waist like she usually does. Even though this bothered Natsuki she thought that Shizuru was just going to wrap her arms around her in the middle of the ride or sooner so she just sped off as fast as she could away from Kaede.

OMAKE:

Natsuki: AHAHAHAHA. YOU GIVE SUCH GAY NICKNAMES SHIZURU!

Shizuru: Ara! It's not my fault that author is mental and can't come up with anything good!

Vulnerable: Hey! I tried really hard to come up with that! Like I had to think about it for 10 minutes straight... I think.

Natsuki and shizuru: -shakes heads while their arms are crossed-

Vulnerable:-cries- You guys are such big bullies! -runs away- you'll regret this!!

Natsuki: Ah, good shes gone.

Shizuru: yep.

Natsuki:... sooo what now?

Shizuru: want to get funky?

Natsuki: sure!

Shizuru: oh no we can't get funky till author comes back!

Natsuki and Shizuru: COME BACK AUTHOR!!

* * *

A/N: -Tan is sort of a cute way of say -chan for younger girls, or just to make themselves look cute. In Tsubasa one of the characters use it to tease the other all of the time.

also children in japan usually give close friends shorten names to show closeness and err... cuteness?

It's a bit shorter than the other chapter, but i promise they will start to get longer and more fluff and other stuff-wink wink nudge nudge- if you know what i am saying xD.

You just have to vote for it :3


	3. If you love someone

uwiechanYay the 3rd chapter!

:3 I really liked the way i ended this chapter :D its kind of heart warming :3 I hope you guys like it.

I was actually thinking of writing this chapter for a while. like a couple of days, but i listened to an old favorite of mine** Dear Angel** by_ April sixth_

you probably have never heard of them before because they are unsigned and they have now broken up, but they are wonderful i suggest you listen to them if you like rock,

I am not really one into religious music, but its one of the two Christian bands that I like.

I proofread this but if their are any mistakes i apologize.

Oh by the way if you like this story you should be very grateful to April sixth. x3 especially if you like this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really apreiate them. They make me feel good and make me want to finish this Fanfic :D

Oh by the way, i picked on Natsuki a bit in this chapter ;3

**Random fact about the author:** My favorite color is blue, it might be because alot of foods aren't the color blue, or that thinsg that are real are blue like, The sky and the ocean

oh to **Rainee-chan: **ahh! Gomen! . i didn't mean to make you cry . i hate it when people cry i tend to break down and freak out xD so please don't cry:3 this chapter is dedicated to you Rainee-chan! sorry for making you cry . I was inspired to finish this chapter because of you. in addition to April Sixth ofcourse x3 (oh so the other reviewers don't get jealous them too xD)

To **Uwiechan**: Yeah i know right! i don't like all the Shizuru raving all over Natsuki even though i am a huge Natsuki fan :3 more than i am a Shizuru fan.

To **Alexissa2:** well to answer your question. Read the flashback :3

To **Kikyo4ever:** sorry about the shortness of chapter two i promise this will be longer! but not quite as long as chapter 1. I hope you like it all the same. I am glad i could make you laugh :3

to **Wolfie21:** i know you commented on chapter 1 but still xD sorry i can't kill kaede x3 but i will try to make this as enjoyable as possible xD

* * *

Shizuru instantly realized that where her hands were weren't going to stop her from falling off and she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Natsuki. Warmth went through her body as felt Natsuki close after such a long time, (well to her it was a long time) away from her Natsuki it felt good to be close to her. Then a striking pain hit her heart as she remembered what happened during the trip.

--Flashback--

"_Fujino-sama, your aunt wishes to see you now" The head maid said. She simply nodded and headed the large and wide staircase. She gracefully walked up the stairs and arrived at her Aunt's door and opened it slowly. _

_She was quite surprised to see what she found there, she saw Kaede there standing and grinning at her._

"_Hey Shizuru" she said smiling smugly. Shizuru fixed her composure "Hello Watanabe-san" she responded. Kaede sighed "How come you just can't call me Kaede? Like you call that Kuga girl Natsuki?" The graceful girl just ignored her and took a few steps forward toward her aunt. "Do you need something?" she asked emotionlessly. Her aunt just smiled at her gently "I need to have a reason to want to see my favorite niece?" Shizuru simple sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "I would be flattered if I wasn't your only niece Yukiko-san" Shizuru's aunt smiled sadly as Shizuru addressed her in such a formal way. "I told you she changed Yukiko" Kaede said to her. "She doesn't even call me that cute name she use to call me anymore" she looked at Shizuru "By the way Shizuru, when was the last time you visited your aunt?" Shizuru was filled with shame when Kaede asked this "well… I haven't seen her since you left, since I became preoccupied with… other things, besides the fact that she moved away."_

_Kaede looked at her as if she just murdered someone. "That's still no excuse you could have at least trie—"Kaede was cut off by Yukiko "It's quite alright Kaede, I made no attempt to stay in contact either, so It's just as much my fault as it is hers, if not more." Kaede wanted to protest but she was be given a look that said 'just go along with it' by Yukiko so she simply nodded and said "Hai." _

_Shizuru looked at Yukiko, The woman hasn't changed very much, she still had the friendly look on her face, and she still had her snow white hair, not because of old age, but because she was just born with that unusually hair color, she also had Shizuru's crimson red eyes, yet they were a bit different the almost seemed like the ocean, they held many secrets and were seemingly endless, Shizuru inherited her chestnut colored hair from her father. "So why is Watanabe-san here?" she asked with curiosity obviously in her voice. Kaede's face seemed to light up with glee. 'She's rather kawaii, but nothing compared to my Natsuki' she thought happily. It seems everything she thinks of wanders back to her Natsuki, not that she had a problem with that. "Well it turns out my Dad had a meeting with your Dad! You know how my Dad dragged me away from you and everyone I cared about a couple years ago? Well it actually turned out pretty well for him, and now he's one of the most respected men in Japan! He's good friends with your father Shizuru. I wanted to surprise you, I am going to be here with you all two weeks!" she said happily. Shizuru just smiled gently at her then looked at her aunt once again. "She has been here multiple times so she knows her way around she will show you around and be your 'guide''' Yukiko said. Shizuru thought she might explode from bliss. She's never seen someone so happy to be with her, besides her fan girls, but she knew Kaede wasn't like that ' Could she still be…?' she shook off the possibility, it happened a long time ago when they were little so of course it had passed. "Are you alright Shizuru?" she asked her in a concerned voice. "Yes… just fine." Shizuru responded. "Well, want me to show you around?" Kaede said gently. "Sure Watanabe-san" Shizuru said normally. They started to walk toward the door saying their goodbyes to Yukiko. Yukiko smiled at them as they started to walk out then she remembered she had to say something! "Oh, Kaede! Shizuru!" they turned around to look at her. She grinned at them "If you love someone truly, you'll let them go" they looked at her in total shock. They stood there for about a minute, but it felt like an eternity. They soon turned slowly for the door, Shizuru still had the shocked imprinted on her face. The chestnut haired girl put her hand on the doorknob to turn it, but before she could her aunt said something else that shocked her even more. "If they return to you, it was truly meant to be." 'Does she know about Natsuki somehow?' she worried, she knew how close-minded her father could be. 'no that couldn't be it, I am sure that it's almost impossible to find out unless I had told her myself, which I didn't' Shizuru Reassured herself. 'Maybe she's just being strange again, she was like this when we were kids' Shizuru decided turning the door knob completely and walking out of the room._

_--_end of flashback-

Shizuru sighed inwardly. She quickly loosened her grip on Natsuki and only held on just enough to not fall off.

* * *

'_Damn it is she mad at me or something?_ _This silence is killing me; it's not like our normal silence, its more awkward, and what the heck? Why is she hardly hanging on to me?'_ Natsuki thought. Natsuki sped up; Shizuru tightened her grip on her to hang on. '_Oi, Natsuki Kuga you really are pathetic. Speeding up just to feel more of her? Whatever happened to that cold exterior that didn't like physical contact?' _her subconscious tormented._ 'I did it for her own good, she wasn't holding on tight enough she could have fallen off' _she argued._ 'Pff, Liar. You only really care about yourself right? If this silence is bothering you, how do you think Shizuru feels? Oh of course you didn't think of that you just think of how it's bothering you. I don't even think Shizuru is your "precious person" if she was you would be attempting to keep her happy more often, but all you've been doing is taking lately. You're the only person important right?' _It accused her._ 'I wish you were a person, I would test my new guns on you.' _Natsuki answered it bitterly._ 'Oh but I am! I am you; always remember that, I am you._' Her subconscious seemed to remain silent after that. Natsuki sighed inwardly '_might as well give it a try... since this is going to be a long trip…' _she thought. She wasn't really good at starting conversations but for Shizuru, she'd try. "ummm… Shizuru?" she asked '_Shit, I forgot to think about what I should ask her_' "Hm? Yes Natsuki?" The navy haired girl seemed to have interrupted her thoughts.

"Umm well, H-How was your trip?" Natsuki asked hesitantly. '_Yeah that'll work_'

"It was fine." she said flatly.

"What did you do?" she asked

"I went to a lot of meetings, and I explored my Aunt's residence a bit." She answered as if she was trying to remember if she did anything interesting enough to tell Natsuki.

"Oh? You went to your Aunt's house?"

"Yes"

"How was it?"

"She was very kind to me; I have not seen her in many years."

"Oh" It was the only thing that Natsuki could think of saying, she was out of things to say completely, besides anymore question and Shizuru would probably feel like she was trying to pry stuff out of her. Natsuki could only think of one thing she could say, it was the only feeling she was positive of at this point. The only thing she was a 100 true.

"Shizuru?" she asked once again.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"I…" A blush flooded her face just before she said this. "I missed you" she managed to get it out. She was sure Shizuru could tell she blushed and she feared that Shizuru was going to tease her. There was a silence for a while, Natsuki's fears soon changed into that she said the wrong thing and Shizuru was pondering how to change the subject. Then she felt Shizuru's forehead lean into her back and her arms tighten around her a bit more.

"I missed you too Natsuki" after she said that she put her entire face into Natsuki back, she stiffened a bit but soon relaxed. '_Hmmm. Maybe she didn't notice after all'_ Natsuki thought happily. A silence engulfed them, but it wasn't like the one before, it was a comforting silence.

Natsuki felt Shizuru smirk and say something that was barely audible but Natsuki heard it none the less "I missed Natsuki's cute blushes too."

Omake:

Shizuru: Ara! Natsuki is so cute!

Vulnerable: yep, she's adorable. your both very cute here :

Natsuki: ahhh. shuddup both of you!

Natsuki's voice in the back of her mind: Naaaaaatssssssukiiiii... If you don't treat shizuru well Kaede will take her from youuuuuuu.

Natsuki: Gah! no shizuru don't leave me! -spazzes and falls off a cliff-

Shizuru and vulnerable: NOOOO NATSUKI!-starts to cry0

Natsuki's ghost: wow... they really care...

Vulnerable: WHY NATSUKI WHY! you were one of the main characters in my fanfiction! no one is going to read now that your gone!

Shizuru: SHE HAD THE KEYS TO MY FERRARI F430!

Natsuki's ghost:-sweat drop- I spoke to soon.

* * *

A/N: i hope you all enjoyed a bit of fluff :3 i liked the ending the most :3 i thought it was cute xD

Oh by the way Yukiko means snow or happy child explaining why shes always smiling and her snow white hair :3

Kawaii should be pretty obvious but just incase someone is wondering, it means cute.

Hmmm i was also wondering... anyone thinking Natsuki was going to confess her love up there? xP

i realized after i proof read it kind of sounded like she was going to.

well I hope you all like the chapter!

Please leave me some reviews!


	4. God's Santuary Part I

I am sooooo sorry this took so long to upload! .

i feel really guilty, actually i was planning to write alot more for this chapter and make it like 3000 words, but i couldn't . i just was dying to upload it. so i settled into breaking it into two parts

the second part will most likely be shorter.

Oh by the way don't give up on this story! i promise i won't either

sorry about taking so long i just suddenly became overly obssessive with Kannazuki No Miko.

Oh by the way, most likely my next story will be a Kannazuki no Miko story.

This chapter is basically, fluff

i love fluff!

but don't worry in later chapters we will get to know Kaede's personailty better

**Nathan5th:** You'll see very soon ;)

**Uwiechan:** Thanks! Don't worry about Natsuki confessing to soon, I had changed my idea bit so now she won't confess till later i am not so sure everyone is all that happy about that though xDD

**Rainee-chan:** lolz that's good that you didn't think she would confess so soon, i mean the jealousy wouldn't really build in if she did right? well i still could have gotten it in there but still... oh well. (Oh i realized why i liked your comments so much xD you remind me of a good friend of mine )

**Chum-sa**: Yeah i know i know -.- xDD it's not Angst yet! lolz just kidding i don't like sad stories they make my heart hurt : so yeah. you amd **Uwiechan** helped me make a new way at coming at my story, i was actually thinking of changing it to Angst/Romance but thanks to your comment and** Uwiechan**'s i've come up with a solution ;) i hope everyone will like it, when we get there anyway.

Random fact about the author: My ambition for when i get older is to become a rockstar.

Random fact about the author #2!: My favorite type of reviews are the ones that say "I loved your story please continue!" xD practical, sweet, short and fills me with energy

Enjoy!

* * *

Shizuru smirked. "I missed Natsuki's cute blushes too." She wasn't sure if Natsuki heard her, but when she felt Natsuki's body temperature rise once again, so she assumed that she did. The graceful girl chuckled.

"Ara, ara. Natsuki is so cute" she smiled. Natsuki mumbled something that sounds very close to '_baka'._ Shizuru just smiled. Her thoughts wandered yet again to what her Aunt had told her. She cringed at the thought. '_I am sorry Yukiko-san, but I will never be able to let Natsuki go…' _Shizuru thought apologetically, she tried loosen her hold on Natsuki, as soon as she began to let go, Natsuki suddenly sped up. She smiled '_and it seems that Natsuki wouldn't want me to let go either' _she chuckled silently at the thought. "Ara, If Natsuki wants me to hold her she should tell me, instead of going so fast that we are in danger of crashing. It's quite cruel actually, what am I suppose to do without my Natsuki?" Shizuru said squeezing her a bit.

"Baka! I was just trying to get home faster! Look it's about to rain!" Natsuki exclaimed. Shizuru just chuckled at this. "Whatever Natsuki says." Shizuru voiced smiling. Natsuki was right though, from the looks of it was going to rain hard. Thundering noise could be heard from a distance. She assumed by the time she got home, she would be soaking wet, she didn't mind though, the fact that Natsuki wanted to pick her up and she insisted so much made it all worth it for her.

* * *

Natsuki declaration was not incorrect. After about 10 minutes, it started to rain…hard. The roads were extremely slippery, so Natsuki couldn't risk going too fast, and the fact that the rain was coming from behind them and wetting mostly Shizuru didn't settle Natsuki's worried mind a bit. She probably wouldn't be that worried if Shizuru didn't ask her to stop before the rain started to put her bag in raven-haired girl's motorcycle compartment, leaving her more vulnerable to the cold rain. '_Damn it, we have to find refugee somewhere till the rain clears up.' _Natsuki concluded. The raven-haired girl glanced around desperately, careful not to take her eyes of the road for too long, not that she was that worried, since there were no cars around, and she was more than fairly confident in her abilities to maneuver a motorcycle, but better safe than sorry. To Natsuki's dismay, there was nothing, except a sign that said there were no inns, gas stations, or anything that good offer them good cover from the rain till the next city, which was a good half hour away. '_You've got to be kidding me! There must be_ _**someplace **__where we can stay to wait out this rain!' _complained Natsuki. As if God himself had heard her call of desperation, a church appeared almost out of nowhere. Natsuki sighed inwardly in relief. _'Finally.' _Natsuki thought happily.

"Hey Shizuru, we are going to stop at the church ahead to wait out the rain, alright?" She told her friend. It wasn't meant to be a question. She just felt that she should tell Shizuru that way, since if she didn't Shizuru would either. A. Tease her about her wanting to take her to some seclude area to take_ advantage_ of her or something along those terms; or B. Tease her the whole time they were in the church about indecent things and would surely make Natsuki look like a tomato.

"Okay." Shizuru agreed quickly. It was then that Natsuki realized that Shizuru was shivering. Natsuki cringed and sighed inwardly. '_Again, when I finally could do something for her, it's too late.'_ Natsuki thought sadly to herself. She pulled up behind the holy building. She suddenly felt Shizuru's arms withdraw from their place around her waist. Abruptly missing the warmth that engulfed her she almost let out a cry at the sudden loss of warmth. She looked over at Shizuru she was surprised to see that Shizuru's front was also wet, making her clothing stick to her figure, clearly showing off her curves in what seemed to Natsuki, a heavenly way. She quickly looked Shizuru over, she hardly ever paid any attention to what Shizuru was wearing, but seeing her like this, and Natsuki couldn't help but examine her carefully. The Kyoto-accent woman was wearing a cyan colored skirt the same height of her old school uniform, she was wearing a white blouse showing a fair amount of cleavage, and since it was wet she could clearly see the pattern of the chestnut haired girls white bra.

'_Ahh! What the heck is wrong with me?' _Natsuki instantly turned away and got out Shizuru's bag, as well as a light jacket, that was fairly large, from her compartment in her motorcycle. '_Was I just starting at her?'_ Natsuki quickly shooed away the thought.

"Uh… come on lets go inside. It's raining hard." Natsuki declared nervously.

Shizuru nodded with a gentle smile, as they hurried toward the front of the building. Natsuki Knocked hard on the door, the door opened slightly. Natsuki and Shizuru slowly went inside. "Hello! Anyone in there!" Natsuki called out. There was no answer. Not that she was surprised by this, the place was in ruins, it looked as if someone was mad at god, had come in here, and ripped all of the seats right of, trying to completely destroy any sense of happiness and good the holy place was suppose to be radiating. The place also looked very old and dusty. It looked as if no one had made an attempt to clean it up. '_Sort of like me_' Natsuki glanced over at Shizuru and smiled softly '_well that was before I met her_.' Natsuki watched as the graceful girl walked over to what seemed like use to be a place for those who worship god to beg him to grant their prayers, and only lighting a measly candle in exchange. This disgusted Natsuki to no limit. For humans to be so weak-willed that they have to beg something of greater power to grant their wishes so selfishly. Shizuru took out what looked like a handkerchief and started to clear a spot on the floor that seemed big enough for the graceful and motorcycle girl.

"Uhh… Shizuru…Shouldn't we sit in these … seats instead of the floor?" Natsuki suggested. She thought the floor would be rather cold and uncomfortable, and it seemed to be the last place a graceful and refined girl such as Shizuru would want to sit.

"Has Natsuki not seen in what bad condition the seats are?" The crimson eyed girl grinned. "Maybe Natsuki needs glasses, like the ones she had at the Karaoke party I didn't have the pleasure of attending?" Natsuki blushed and turned away to close the door, using that as an excuse to hide the blush forming on her face.

"How did you know I was wearing glasses?" She asked perplexed, while closing the door with a loud '_thud_'. She was sure when she told Shizuru about the _HiME Rangers_ karaoke party she strictly left out the part of her dressing up.

Shizuru grinned triumphantly, like she just discovered the meaning of life. "Tokiha-san." With that, Natsuki got all the answer she needed.

'_Damn you Mai'_ she cursed mentally. She was bound to get a bunch of teasing eventually, but it seemed that Shizuru was being sympathetic with her at the moment.

"Shizuru I still think we should sit on the seats… I mean some of it is still intact." Natsuki insisted. She was use to sitting on the floor so I didn't really bother her; she was worried about the Kyoto-accented goddess. Shizuru let out a sigh. She gracefully got up and walked to one of the broken benches and picked up some debris.

"I would like to demonstrate to my kind Natsuki in what a horrible condition these seats are, even the ones that are still intact." With that Shizuru dropped the regular sized debris on a barely standing seat; the seat suddenly broke in half.

Natsuki was stunned, even if seat Shizuru decided to drop the piece of wood on was in very bad condition thinking about sitting on one of the church seats suddenly flew out of her mind. "You know the floor looks very inviting." The raven-haired girl spoke in an amused tone and smiled at her friend. Shizuru seemed to glide back to her seat on the floor, Natsuki followed behind her with the jacket and Shizuru's bag and she sat down to the right of her friend and placed the bag on the other side of her own body, she tossed the jacket on top of it. They had a wall behind them with paintings of gods eating together at a huge table and being merciful with mere humans and the pieces of seats in front of them. Natsuki looked out one of the dusty holy windows behind her. It was raining angrily like the rain needed to have their revenge on a poor soul that has done them wrong one too many times.

"We might be here for a while Shizuru" Natsuki mumbled annoyed. The motorcycle girl sighed inwardly. '_Of course, things never can go as planned.' _Natsuki thought glumly. Natsuki pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees pouting slightly, looking forward at the broken seats.

"N-Natsuki is so cute. She shouldn't worry her little cute head with such trivial things; we will get out of here soon." Shizuru spoke hesitatingly. Natsuki normally would have blushed at this comment, but she heard what seemed to be trembling in Shizuru's voice. She glanced over at Shizuru to realize her arms were also around her knees, but not for the same reason, Shizuru was trying to stop herself from shivering.

Natsuki quickly untangled her arms around her knees and switched her position so she was now facing the right side of Shizuru. "Shizuru are you alright?" Natsuki right hand landed on Shizuru's right shoulder she felt Shizuru wet body, obviously caused by the heavy rain.

"Shizuru, you're going to freeze!" Natsuki exclaimed in a concerned tone. At this rate, Shizuru will be in the hospital with a high fever by the time they get back.

"D-don't worry I'll be fine N-Natsuki" the freezing girl tried to convince Natsuki, but failed miserably.

Natsuki's face suddenly turned a crimson color at what she was about to say.

"Umm…Shizuru… you should…umm" Natsuki turned away from the girl to have her back to the right side of Shizuru and now facing the bag and the jacket that lay on top of it. "Change, you're going to get sick if you don't!" Natsuki said quickly in a nervous tone. '_Damn it that woman is probably going to tease me to death now!' _Natsuki cursed mentally. In this situation the last thing she needed was Shizuru's teasing. Strangely enough it didn't come; the motorcycle girl looked over her shoulder hesitantly. She was surprised to see her friend staring at her wet shirt, as if was going to unbutton itself if she stared at it long enough. Then something hit her.

"Um, Shizuru I promise not to look!" she said trying to comfort the wet girl.

The Kyoto-accented woman look surprised then shook her head smiling slightly "That's not it Natsuki, I could care less if Natsuki saw me or not, it's just I have no spare clothes." She spoke in a gentle tone. Natsuki finally realized that if the graceful woman took off her clothes, she would be in under garments until the rain stopped, or until her clothes dried. The thought made even her ears turn red.

"Well, you're going to get sick if you stay in those…" Natsuki glanced at the jacket and an idea struck her, she turned to look at precious friend again.

"If you want you can put on this jacket Shizuru… It's kind of big, but I guess that's a good thing in this case... It's Tate's he asked me to hold it for him during one of the karaoke parties when he was singing with Mai, I never got to give it back." Natsuki explained.

Shizuru bit on her lower lip gently, obviously thinking about something.

"But… what about Natsuki?" Shizuru gazed at her with eyes so filled with concern that it filled Natsuki's heart with bliss.

The raven-haired girl shook her head violently and smiled gently at her friend. "It's alright; I am use to the cold of rain, besides the rain mainly fell on you, so I am not that wet." When Natsuki finished saying this to her friend she turned away to grab the jacket "Here" with that simple answer Natsuki turned away from Shizuru and let her change. She heard Shizuru stand up; she heard articles of Shizuru's clothing fall to the floor. Natsuki was positive that there was never a moment in her life that she felt that her hearing was so sharp; it was as if just by sound, she could imagine Shizuru taking her clothing off in front of her. The thought made her cheeks to be flushed with a tint of pink. Her heart was beating so erratically she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. _'Oh god, I am going to die'_ Natsuki thought flustered.

* * *

Shizuru was extremely hesitant to remove her articles of clothing; she figured she could keep her under garments on, since she wasn't **that** wet. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so shy around Natsuki currently. She had seen Natsuki naked, as Natsuki has seen her, but that was just to tease her and see her reaction. Somehow this was different, it bothered her to no end, and she couldn't put her finger on why it was so different than the times before. She decided not to dwell on it, if she did, it would most likely bother her to no end.

She had successfully removed all off her clothing besides her bra and panties. She retrieved the jacket that she placed right next to herself and put it on over her shoulders, yet not putting her arms in the arm holes or zipping it up. She felt no need, it was not hers and she felt guilty enough for not being prepared for something like this, she felt as if all Natsuki discomfort was her own fault for not checking the weather or for not bring any extra clothing. Natsuki was right, it was rather large on her; barely cover the most intimate part of her body. Why Tate would need such a large jacket, was unbeknownst to her, yet she was still grateful that the boy had the jacket, nonetheless. She grabbed the articles of clothing she discarded and placed them on the broken seats gently to dry. The Kyoto-accented woman progressed to her seat next to her dearest friend.

* * *

Natsuki's heart had settled a bit, but now having her friend near her again, her heart had resumed its erratic beating. The blush on her cheeks, never even bothered leaving. '_Damn it, how can this woman embarrass me without even trying?'_ Natsuki questioned mentally. Natsuki was lost in thought, till she noticed that there was something in Shizuru's bag… something that was moving…

OMAKE:

Natsuki: Holy shiznat!

Vulnerable: yeahhhh. the chapter is called God's santuary, and this is a shiznat fanfiction.

Natsuki: no- i mean- well you se- SHIZURU IS NAKED!

Vulnerable: technically she isn't.

Shizuru: -comes in a tight small red teddy- Natsukiii...

Natsuki:-passes out from a nose bleed-

vulnerable:-pokes Natsuki with a stick- Natsuki you okay?

Natsuki:-no response-

Vulnerable: awww man, i guess that means no sexy time for a while.

Shizuru:-pouts-

vulnerable: hey you shouldn't be upset since your not the one whose going to get the hate from the reader!

A/N:Anyone wondering whats in the bag??

have to wait till the next chapter! xP

sorry again I took so long updating,I went out with a couple of friends and than i had writers block, and i am currently taking a state exam that will decided how my life is run for high school, which is pretty serious for me. Also my grades are faltering, nothing to do with Fanfiction. Just i am incredibly lazy and my mother (ugh... I hate that woman) is blaming one of the few sites that give me pure joy.

Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter

And i hope to get the next chapter up soon!


	5. God's Santuart Part II

Ello my wonderful readers!

Here is chapter 5 D Please enjoy!

Sorry for taking so long to reply trying to get my math grade higher than a D -.-.

I hate homework . also, i was trying to write a Kannazuki no miko story which i uploaded. yet i got no reviews -cries in the corner- but oh well i'll continue it and hopefully get some

This chapter is chalk full of Shizuru and Natsuki cuteness! i had a great time writing it

hope you enjoy reading it!

Random fact about author: My least favorite subject is math, because there is only one answer to everything in math.

**Volk83: **I'm glad you like it! in the chapter its the same thing xD

**rainee-chan:** a snake... oo. not quite xDD and lolz i kind of hated the title for this chapter since i am athiest. but i couldn't think of anything else. xDD

**Bad one:** Yay! one of my favorite authors is reviewing me ! -happy tears- i feel so honored. xDD but anyway yeah i am only 13, so i might faint while writing it or something. xDD

**Nathan5th:** someone is a perv... xDDD just kidding but anyway something like that did sort of happen.

**To everyone else:** you guys are good guessers . it bothers me! . also some of you guessed things i have planned for chapters to _come!_ gah. i have to try to be more discret . evil people. xDD

Why does everyone hate Kaede? xDD well i have to admit, i don't really like her either. xDD

Enjoy!

Oh by the way please leave me reviews! it fuels me with urge to continue writing!

* * *

Normally Natsuki Kuga wouldn't lose her composure over something so trivial. Normally Natsuki wouldn't be in a dark dirty church. Normally there wouldn't be something moving in Natsuki's best friend's bag. Yet, she did, she was and there was. Maybe if the Raven-haired girl thought about things before she did them, what happened next wouldn't have happen.

* * *

Natsuki freaked out, her eyes widened in shock to see something moving in Shizuru's bag. _'What the heck is that? Is that a snake or a rat! How did a rat get into Shizuru's bag!' _Natsuki wonder nervously.

"Shizuru I think there is something in your ba—" Natsuki said turning swiftly toward her friend who was now looking at her, she had forgotten how close her precious person was to her, she moved to quickly and now she had to face the consequences. She accidentally bumped into Shizuru making her fall on her back, instinctively Shizuru grabbed on to Natsuki's shoulder dragging her on top of the graceful girl.

* * *

Natsuki fell on her friend, her face ended up right next to Shizuru's chestnut colored hair. It was unbeknownst to Natsuki that she landed on her friend. Natsuki inhaled through her nose and she smelt the sweetest aroma that she could have ever hoped to breathe in. It smelt like a chestnut fragrance, mixed with a hint of green tea leaves. To Natsuki, it was more intoxicating than a drug. The raven-haired girl gently rubbed her face against the object that was omitting the sweet scent.

'_ahh… so soft…_" Natsuki dreamily pondered. '_I wondered what I landed on…" _

Natsuki slowly rose herself on to her knees and arms, so it looked as if she was going to crawl. Suddenly realization hit Natsuki like a brick. Natsuki realized her friend was underneath her, they were in a very intimate position with Natsuki hands on both sides of Shizuru's shoulders while her knees were spread out with Shizuru's legs going in between, it almost seemed as if Natsuki was straddling her. Normally Natsuki would have rushed off Shizuru completely embarrassed, yet that wasn't the case, sure she was embarrassed, but she was too mesmerized in Shizuru's crimson eyes to pay attention to anything else. Soon her mind turned to mush, and she was completely over taken by instinct. She slowly glanced down Shizuru's body. She saw that Shizuru was wearing white panties with the pattern of white roses on them, these complimented the white bra she was wearing with a slight pattern on the rim of them and had a bow in the valley between her breasts where her bra meet. Natsuki's eyes went to Shizuru's face. She saw that Shizuru was blushing lightly yet her eyes were glistening with something Natsuki couldn't quite make out yet she felt as if her own eyes reflected what was in Shizuru's eyes.

'_No wonder Shizuru loves to make me blush...She looks utterly adorable…' _Natsuki realized. Natsuki slowly raised one of her hands and caressed the crimson eyed goddess's cheek gently. '_Has she always been this gorgeous…?'_ Natsuki wondered. If she had than Natsuki must have been blind. Slowly Natsuki preceded forward leaning in toward Shizuru's ever tempting lips, she slowly started to close her eyes, and she realized Shizuru was doing the same. She tilted her head to the side slightly; she was less than an inch away from her prize.

A whine was heard making both of their eyes widen realizing what they were about to do, what position they were in, and what had just happened moments ago. Swiftly Natsuki removed herself from Shizuru blushing bright red looking in the opposite direction. Natsuki was oblivious to the fact that Shizuru also was bright red in embarrassment because of the events that just occurred.

Natsuki's eyes wandered back to the bag, she realized that the whine came from Shizuru's bag. Over come with curiosity and not really caring about Shizuru's privacy she opened the bag slightly only to be pounced on by a small puppy the way a light brown color with a hint of white on his left ear, the small pup had blood red eyes, which was unique for a dog to have. The dog tilted its head to the left slightly and examined Natsuki wondering if Natsuki was friend or foe, obviously deciding that Natsuki meant no harm he went and licked her face happily. Natsuki could not help, but let out a laugh.

"Oi, Shizuru, why is there a dog in the bag?" Natsuki asked wondering what a dog was doing in the bag and how it managed to stay quiet for so long. Shizuru's eyes widened slightly as she realized the reason Natsuki laughed. Natsuki could have sworn that she saw a hint of relief in Shizuru's eyes but if there was, it was gone as soon as it came so she decided it was just her imagination.

"Well… it was supposed to be a surprise; I could not fit a cage in the small bag you know? So I had to have it take some animal Lunesta, and I know what you're going to say Natsuki don't worry I asked a vet before I even _thought_ about giving him any kind of sleeping drug." Shizuru explained.

"So… this is your dog Shizuru?" Natsuki asked eyeing the puppy that was now in her hand inspecting it carefully.

"No Natsuki it is not my dog, It yours." Shizuru responded, grinning happily.

"WH-What? Your giving me the dog?" Natsuki asked uncertain, she hoped that Shizuru wasn't playing some kind of sick joke on her; if she was she was sure she would be very angry.

"Hai, When I was in Kyoto, I saw the poor thing on the street, apparently his mother had been hit with a car and it was all alone in the world, I felt as if I needed to help it, so I ran over to it and it's been in my custody ever since, I thought Natsuki would like it, since Natsuki has a fancy for dogs." Shizuru said this smiling at her with such a kind expression that she thought she would melt and turn into a puddle.

They were now both facing the seats again; both of their legs were stretched out in front of them but not spread apart. Natsuki's new dog was lying on her lap and it yawned slightly, it seems as the drugs had not fully worn off. Natsuki smiled gently the pup on her lap and gently stroked it before she realized it was fast asleep. Natsuki eyes wondered to the ceiling where she was lost in thought.

'_You know pup, we are sort of alike you know? Both saved from Shizuru and all, and your story sounds kind of similar to mine,' _Natsuki smiled softly at the dog and pet it once again the continued with her thoughts._ 'With the exception that I went on a rampage of revenge not caring about my dear friends feelings one bit.'_

"Is everything alright Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in a concerned voice while looking in Natsuki's eyes as if searching for something.

"Hai… Everything is fine Shizuru…" Natsuki slowly wrapped one arm around her dear friend brought her closer to her and the raven-haired girl gently placed her chin on her friends head and whispered. "Arigatou Shizuru." '_For saving me._' Natsuki finished mentally.

Natsuki did not notice that Shizuru was currently blushing and her eyes were filled with such bliss that tears may start flooding down her cheeks. If Shizuru could relive today over and over again, she would gladly save every puppy in the world.

"It nothing Natsuki…" That was all Shizuru could manage to choke out. Natsuki was sure that Shizuru did not truly understand why she thanked her, but she didn't mind, she would never admit it anyway, besides it was better off this way, that's what she told herself anyway, the only way to avoid getting hurt is to make sure that the people close to you don't know how much you really care.

They sat like that for a while, engulfed in a comfortable silence, they could have been like that until the end of time. If Natsuki hadn't noticed that the pitter pattering on the window had stopped. Natsuki glanced at the holy window only to realize that the rain had stopped.

"Oi Shizuru, the rain has stopped… ready to go home?" Natsuki asked hesitantly, cursing herself for ruining the moment, but also knowing that they eventually need to go home or else the cops would be searching all over the place for her assuming that she had kidnapped the famous 'Shizuru Fujino', the last thing she needed was being hunted down all over Japan.

Shizuru nodded and looked at Natsuki for a moment as waiting for something to happen. Natsuki thought it might be the dog so she gently placed him back in the bag so Shizuru could carry him the rest of the way home, but Shizuru continued to stare at her.

"Err… what are you staring at Shizuru?" Natsuki asked nervously.

The former heard her friend chuckle softly. "Ara Ara, does Natsuki wish to see me dress, she may look if she pleases" Shizuru teased. Natsuki realized her friend was still only in panties and a bra, her face went red and she quickly stood up and turned away from the culprit who caused her face to be as red as a tomato.

"B-Baka!" Natsuki accused blushing. She heard her friend chuckle lightly at this but there were no further teasing remarks to Natsuki's relief.

* * *

Shizuru was quickly dressed and she picked up the bag with the dog and some other materials that were yet to be revealed. Natsuki waited for her friend and opened the door for her.

"Ara Ara, Natsuki is such a gentleman." The chestnut haired woman teased grinning.

"Baka!" Natsuki yelled blushing slightly.

"That word is soon going to become Natsuki's trademark" Shizuru joked still smiling.

"pshhh. Whatever." Natsuki said. Shizuru just giggled slightly.

As soon as Shizuru walked out Natsuki followed, she noticed that Shizuru had stood still, staring at the sky.

"Oi, Shizuru what's wron-"Natsuki stopped herself as she realized what Shizuru was staring at. It was a huge beautiful rainbow, an obvious affect of the rain. Natsuki found herself staring at one of the most wonderful sites in nature that she had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Natsuki suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and she let out a yelp. In response she received a giggle from her dear friend who now placed her head on Natsuki shoulder.

"Natsuki sure is like a puppy." Shizuru said, nodding slightly, while burying her head slightly into Natsuki's shoulder. As a result Natsuki cheeks turned a tint of red.

There was a cozy silence that seemed to be corner them more often than normal.

"Arigatou Nat-su-ki" Shizuru said emphasizing every syllable in Natsuki's name, making Natsuki shiver slightly.

'_What's wrong with me? It's not like she hasn't done this before…"_ Natsuki wondered mentally. Natsuki felt as if she was hyperventilating.

"F-For WH-What Shizuru?" Natsuki managed to get out. She didn't know why, but when she had Shizuru so close, she could never speak or think straight. She didn't know whether she loved or hated the feeling.

"For… letting me spend this day with you…" Shizuru whispered Natsuki's ear, breathing into. It made Natsuki shudder slightly, it didn't go unnoticed, and Shizuru chuckled slightly. Shizuru let go of Natsuki and smiled at her softly.

"Let's go Natsuki, unless you were planning to kidnap me?" Shizuru teased smirking.

"Baka!" Natsuki yelled. The crimson eyed woman just smiled and stuck her tongue out slightly at Natsuki while gracefully running to the back of the church where they had left the Ducati.

Natsuki followed with her hands in her pockets blushing slightly. '_Why does she find in necessary to tease me about the little things?'_ Natsuki wondered.

"Oi Shizuru, give me your bag. Now that the drugs are wearing off I don't want the dog to wake up and try to jump out while I am driving, so I'll put the bag away." Natsuki said while stretching her hand out to grab the bag which Shizuru gave her, which she put away.

Natsuki threw a helmet at her friend and told her to put it on, while putting her helmet on. Natsuki straddled her motorcycle. Natsuki became lost in thought as she didn't feel Shizuru get on the bike and wrap her arms around her waist.

* * *

"Is everything okay Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in a concerned tone, obviously worried about the Raven-haired girl.

"Hai… Hey Shizuru what's the name of the dog, I don't want to keep calling him dog for the rest of my life." Natsuki joked.

"Oh… well I didn't name him, I thought Natsuki could think of a name that would be perfect" Shizuru answered with a hint of relief in her voice that she was sure didn't go unnoticed by Natsuki.

"Didn't you think of that I would have called him Duran?" Natsuki questioned.

"Hai I did. There are two problems there though. One is that the dog is a _she_ not a_ he_ so I thought the name Duran was a bit inappropriate." Shizuru paused for a while and looked up at the sky and smiled. "The second reason is that there will truly only be one Duran, and trying to replace him when he's gone, I think it's cruel." Shizuru finished.

There was a silence around them making Shizuru nervous beyond belief.

'_Did I say something wrong?'_ Shizuru wondered in horror. '_Gomen Natsuki…'_ Shizuru apologized mentally.

She was awakened from her thoughts when she heard a soft and quick laughter with a voice accompanying it "You're really something else Shizuru Fujino." And with that Natsuki turned on her bike and sped off.

OMAKE:

Vulnerable: -runs in- Oh my gosh you'll never guess whats going to happen!!

natsuki: What! Is shizuru okay! am I okay! oh my gosh, please tell me Kaede is going to die!

Shizuru: Are me and my natsuki finally going to learn about birds and bees through personally experience!?

Vulnerable: No even better!

Shizuru and Natsuki: what is it then?

Vulnerable: I AM GOING TO GET A DUCATI WHEN I CAN DRIVE!

shizuru and Natsuki:...

Vulnerable:hey what!?

Shizuru: aren't your 13?

Vulnerable: yeah but almost 14 and I--

Natsuki: and aren't you kind of coping me? shouldn't you make your own idenity??

Vulnerable: no but yeah, and like ducati's are cool! and-

Shizuru:and don't you have something better to do...

Natsuki:Like writing about me and shizuru?

Vulnerable:awwww. but i'll get to that later! first i want to see what type of ducati i can get there are-

Natsuki: You have 3 years to do that young lady!

Vulnerable: almost 2 and-

Shizuru: no buts, ands, ifs, or maybes! March into your room and finish updating!

vulnerable: But I am on vacation right now!!

Shizuru and Natsuki: MARCH!

vulnerable: awww mann...

A/N: Soooo. what did you guys think about the chapter? D

I really enjoyed writing it!

Like alot!

Natsuki and shizuru cuteness! .

but yeah sorry once again for taking so long, its justI was also writing an other story (which has zero reviews -cries-) that i've been wanting to start for a while.

So yeah rate and review please!

The more reviews i get the more fueled i get to write

Oh by the way the next chapter or the chapter after that will be feature Kaede.

lolz everyone hates her xDD


	6. The Apartment

AUTHOR IS BACK IN THE HIZHOUSE. xD

sorry I was gone so long. I was dealing with writers block... and laziness. I lost my muse. I can't right anything unless I feel raw emotion. and boy do i feel it now.

CAN YOU SAY CONFUSION MUCH?  
but yeahhh.

CAN YOU GUYS VOTE FOR WHAT OTHER STORY YOU WANT? THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE GO VOTE YOUR HEARTS OUT.

disclaimer: I don't own anything. sunrise does. yeah I forgot before and i'll probably forget later, so this is for all the chapters. xD

**random fact about author:** I was in california for the past 2 weeks!

**Random fact about author #2:** Author was just dumped a week ago :(

Thank you all for your review and it was obvious you guys wanted me to continue the story I thank you so much and PLEASE keep reviewing it keeps me going and it also attracts other readers! I know when a story has alot of review, I tend to read it :)

I promise I'll try to update more but it might be difficult since I am going to private school now, and I have 2 foreign languages I have to take along with guitar, and trying to learn new skateboard tricks.

I worked really hard on this one it's probably one of my longest chapters, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it :) well I better go finish packing since I am heading home tommorrow!

* * *

Unfortunately for Natsuki, she had forgotten to refuel her Ducatti before she went to pick up Shizuru, so now she had a gas station after only being on the stupid bike for 30 minutes.

"Ughh! Damn it…We'll be on the road forever at this rate!" Natsuki screamed loudly. Shizuru snuggled close to the emerald eyed girl.

"I wouldn't mind spending forever on the road with Natsuki." Shizuru responded dreamily, while Natsuki pulled into a gas station.

"Shizuru you're such an idiot." Natsuki told her friend blushing slightly. Natsuki started to refill her Ducatti with gas.

Shizuru careful swung her leg over the side of bike Natsuki was so she could get a better view of her friend. Shizuru buried her head in her hands and began to 'cry'.

"So Natsuki does not like spending time with me? Ikezu!" Shizuru cried dramatically.

"B-Baka! It's not like that…" Natsuki paused slightly, taking out her credit card to swipe it on the machine to pay for the gasoline, resting her hand gently on the gasoline pump. "How could you even joke about something like that…?" Natsuki asked grabbed the pump gently and pulled it toward her Ducatti, not glancing at her friend. "…To me Shizuru…You're…You're…You'r-"

"Hello there miss, may I have the honor of knowing your name?" Natsuki was cut off by a man who was talking to Shizuru, who happened to be clothed in a black suit; he appeared to be 18 or 19. He had jet black hair with blue eyes that seemed as deep as the sea.

Shizuru smiled at the man, anyone would think she was actually pleased to see the man, except she was slightly clutching her skirt, trying to clam herself. This did not go unnoticed to Natsuki, who was now fuming. The angry girl glared at the man, who chose to happily ignore her.

"Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki's dear friend answered who refused to let her mask drop.

"Ahh… What a beautiful name… "The man grabbed Shizuru's hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Shizuru Fujino…" The man tasted Shizuru's name in a way that made Natsuki's stomach churn for a reason Natsuki couldn't comprehend.

"My name is Yoshinori Tanaka, I was wondering if you would accompany me on a d-"The man with black hair was cut off.

"No." Natsuki said her back to the man and Shizuru now.

"Excuse me miss?" Yoshinori responded still holding Shizuru's hand to which aggravated Natsuki to no limit.

"Did I stutter? I said no." Natsuki answered with an obvious aggravation in her voice.

The man raised his right eyebrow slightly looking at Natsuki and slowly let go of the Kyoto-ben's hand.

"I am sorry but, I wasn't talking to you." The man told Natsuki, smirking slightly. "But I do have a friend inside of the gas station that you might be interested in."

"That's not what I meant; I meant that you're not going out with Shizuru." Natsuki stated sternly now facing the man.

"Really? Well I don't think you're her mother. Are you her owner?" Yoshinori asked.

"No bu-" Natsuki started.

"Are you her Girlfriend?"

Natsuki face suddenly became flushed at the thought of her and Shizuru being involved romantically.

"N-No! Of course not she's nothing more than a friend!" As soon as Natsuki said that she felt a pang in her heart. She didn't know why but she felt that if she looked at her dear friend then the pain in her heart would only increase. Natsuki lowered her head and suddenly found the ground very interesting.

Natsuki raised her gaze slightly to see the man raise his right eyebrow yet again and cross his arms.

"Then I guess you really don't have a right to say anything do you?" It wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement or maybe even a challenge. What he received was Natsuki turning away from him fiddling with the gas pump, but still at an angle where she could see what the man's intentions were without seeming like she was staring.

The dark-haired man turned his attention back to the Kyoto-ben. He took out his wallet and pulled out a white card with his name and number on it; he handed it to Shizuru who slowly took it out of his hand. Natsuki could tell that Shizuru was trying very hard not to seem rude. Natsuki didn't know whether she should laugh at Shizuru's discomfort or yell at her for not telling the guy to buzz off.

"I have to go now Fujino-san, but please do call…" Yoshinori pleaded. Natsuki was inwardly smiling that the annoying bastard was going to leave soon, she really didn't like him for some reason, she didn't know why but as soon as she saw him she wanted to punch the guy in the face.

"We'll see." Shizuru said smiling a smile she gave to everyone. It was obvious that she wasn't going to call, but for some reason the guy smiled back.

'_Man this guy is an idiot if he thinks that Shizuru is actually going to call him.'_ Natsuki thought.

"Alright…I shall leave you now…" The man hesitated, as if reconsidering what he was about to do.

'_Just leave already damn it!'_ Natsuki ordered mentally. Natsuki felt incredible uncomfortable watching this guy trying to get a date with Shizuru when her best friend wasn't interested. Couldn't he take a hint?

The man looked Shizuru in the eyes, his eyes changed somehow, as if had decided something. "but I shall leave you something to remember me by…" the man slowly leaned in closer to Shizuru as his eyes were about to close…

_BANG!_

* * *

Shizuru was just about to push the man who was attempting to kiss her away when she noticed that Natsuki was now in front of her facing the opposite direction.

"You bastard! You should at least ask before attempting to do something like that! She obviously doesn't like you so leave her alone! And by the way she's not just a friend; she's my best friend, so it would be wise for a creep like you to stay away got that!" Natsuki yelled at the man who was apparently on the concrete holding his jaw rolling around in pain. Natsuki suddenly turned to Shizuru, her eyes were filled with rage but as soon as her gaze met Shizuru's the Kyoto-ben noticed that her eyes seems to soften, she felt like if she wasn't leaning on the motorcycle she would have fallen to the ground along with the idiot who tried to challenge Natsuki Kuga. Natsuki's eyes wandered to Shizuru's hand and she quickly snatched the card out of her hand and ripped it in half and threw it on the man who was crying in pain.

"Calm down you baby, you didn't break anything, _yet_." Natsuki stated not even looking at the man who was cringing in pain.

Everything fell into place for Shizuru then. Natsuki had uppercut Tanaka-san right in the jaw so hard that he actually fell back two feet away from Shizuru.

Shizuru giggled silently. She didn't feel bad for the man one bit, he had interrupted her talk with Natsuki, he had angered Natsuki, and he actually attempted to _kiss _her. In Shizuru's eyes he's getting every bit of pain he deserved.

The crimson-eyed girl felt a tug at her hand as she realized that Natsuki had already boarded her bike and was waiting for her to get on, Shizuru quickly slipped on to the bike and they road off.

* * *

Yoshinori suddenly stopped rolling around on the floor, he sat up leaning back slightly with his arms supporting him, his legs were stretched out to the sides slightly and his hair was covering his eyes so for any onlooker you could only see his mouth which was slightly open.

Tanaka waited till the motorcycle was completely out of hearing range, then he suddenly burst out laughing.

Suddenly a man ran out from the store at the gas station toward the man sprawled on the floor laughing.

"Oi, Yoshi are you alright!?" The man asked in a concerned tone. He was a bit big and overweight and he had short brown hair with big brown eyes.

Yoshinori waved his hand non-chalant at the person who suddenly ran to him. "Yes yes I'm fine Masahiro." He rubbed his chin gently and sighed. "The things I do for love." He laughed and this time his companion laughed with him.

Masahiro held out his hand to help Yoshinori get us which he grabbed and picked himself up off the ground. Yoshinori brushed himself off and searched his pockets with a frown.

"Oi, Masahiro have you seen m-- "

"Cell phone?" Masahiro cut off grinning. "You should really learn to take better care of that thing." he lectured his friend while taking Tanaka's cell phone out of his pocket and threw it at him.

"Thanks" Yoshi said catching it. "But why would I need to if I have such a reliable good friend who takes care of it for me?" Yoshinori responded while dialing a number.

"Because people are starting to think we are gay. I mean I was talking to a woman inside and she actually said 'Your boyfriend left his cell phone here'. How do you except me to ever get married with this kind of publicity!?" The big man exclaimed.

Yoshinori just chuckled, but quickly stopped as someone answered the phone.

-"_Hai?"_ said a feminine voice.

-"Yes hello? Oi, how are you today darling?" Yoshinori said smiling.

-The voice sighed. "_Cut the crap Yoshi did she come?'_

-"Yes you were right she did show up. That got me thinking though, are you stalking her or something?" Yoshinori joked.

-"_N-No! Baka of course not!_" exclaimed the person on the opposite line.

-"Okay Okay calm down, but apparently those two aren't together, even though I did get a good punch when I tried to kiss her." Yoshinori spoke into the phone smiling still.

-"_YOU TRIED TO KISS HER!?_"

"Ah… I am hurt! You care more about the fact that I tried to kiss her than the fact that her little friend almost broke my face? You do know that if any damage was caused **you'll** be the one paying for it."

-_"pshh… whatever… you got what you deserved. I didn't ask you to try to kiss her."_

-"That's not very nice, considering I went through all this trouble for **you** and your stalkee." Yoshi joked grinning.

-"_I swear Yoshi I'm going to--"_

-"You better make your move soon; it seems like they have feelings for each other but one of them doesn't notice it yet." Tanaka said non-chalant.

- the voice on the other line paused for a moment, hesitant to ask what was on their mind. "_Wh-Which one?" _

_-"_Figure that out yourself." Yoshinori snapped coldly and closed his cell phone and sighed deeply and smiled weakly at his friend Masahiro, his posture not as straight as it was before.

"Masa why do I love her?" he asked his friend.

"Because you're stupid." He responded grinning.

He sighed deeply and straightened himself out. "Maybe you're right, I guess I am stupid." Yoshinori gazed up into the sky. "Kaede…"

* * *

Natsuki and Shizuru were now in Natsuki's apartment, they would have gone to Shizuru's home first if Shizuru hadn't insisted on going to Natsuki's.

"_Natsuki has to drop off the puppy, besides I have another surprise for you." Shizuru winked when she said this._

Natsuki just rolled her eyes remembering what Shizuru said.

Natsuki eagerly Shizuru pulled the small puppy gently out of her bag and gently placed the young pup on the couch, she was disappointed when she saw that Shizuru wasn't planning to pull anything else yet.

"Oi, where is my other surprise Shizuru?" Natsuki complained pouting.

Shizuru just giggled and smiled at her. "All in good time my Natsuki, now I shall go prepare." Shizuru grabbed her bag and skipped gracefully and turn into the kitchen.

"How many things can fit in that stupid bag anyway!?" Natsuki yelled after her eccentric friend. Natsuki wasn't positive but she thought she heard a faint laughter coming from the kitchen. The motorcycle girl just rolled her eyes and sat next to her new dog on the couch, gently stroke his head.

'_Why the hell does she always get me things?'_ Natsuki wondered. '_Should I get her something too? What kind of stuff does Shizuru even like anyway?'_ The former pondered. '_Grrr! Baka, Baka, Baka!' _Natsuki mentally cursed herself. '_What kind of best friend am I? All I freaking know is that she likes tea!'_ Natsuki was on the verge of pulling her hair out of her head. _'umm…. Shizuru likes Cute things… even though Shizuru has a weird concept of cute things…' _Natsuki laughed inwardly, but it was true. What kind of person though snakes, and really cold mean loner people were cute? '_I guess she likes me too…'_ Natsuki thought blushing slightly._ ' hmm. Maybe I can give her a doll of me biting her head off!'_ Natsuki smirked, definite possibility for April fools but not for a nice gift… '_ugh… why does she have to be so complicated?' _Natsuki pouted.

"Ara ara, Natsuki seems to be thinking very hard, I hope she doesn't hurt herself." Shizuru teased. Natsuki looked to the doorway to see Shizuru leaning against it holding something in her hand.

"Oi, what's the surprise?" Natsuki responded ignoring Shizuru previous rude comment.

Shizuru smiled and walked over to Natsuki and placed a plate that was covered with alumni foil in front of her on the coffee table right in front of the couch.

Natsuki early stared at the plate wondering what magnificent things Shizuru planned for her.

'_hmm… Food? No Shizuru can't cook. Maybe she's trying to trick me and she has a brand new Ducati under there! Hmm… could it be the CBR 600? A Monster 695? Gah I am going to die from bliss!'_

It seemed as if Shizuru was trying to move painfully slow to anger her. Suddenly Shizuru sped up and pulled the alumni foil off faster than Natsuki thought was physically possible.

At the sight of what was on the plate made Natsuki's heart sink.

"It's….

It's…..

It's a…. SANDWICH!" Natsuki suddenly felt very droopy. She had such high hopes and all she got was a measly sandwich.

"Ikezu. Natsuki be happy I gave you something!" Shizuru said.

"well maybe if you didn't go through the whole dramatic effect scene and get me all pumped I would be so pissed!" Natsuki countered as she crossed her arms and leaned back.

"At least **try** it Natsuki."

"hmph." Natsuki just looked away pouting keeping her arms crossed.

"Fine, If Natsuki won't eat it, I will." Shizuru said while reaching for the sandwich right before she was about to grab it a hand swiped it off the plate.

"Don't steal my sandwich." Natsuki said glaring at Shizuru. Natsuki looked at the sandwich sadly. "This better at least have a lot of mayonnaise." Natsuki said before she took a bite.

Natsuki's eyes widened to the point where they looked like oranges. The Kyoto-ben smirked in satisfaction and crossed her arms.

"This is actually really good Shizuru!" Natsuki exclaimed happily as she took another bite.

"**Of course** it's really good Natsuki. I made it." Shizuru joked.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at her friend. She took another bite and said something that sounded fairly familiar to 'baka'.

"But seriously I didn't know you could cook this well Shizuru! It's delicious!"

"Umm… I can't really cook Natsuki." Shizuru replied laughing slightly.

"WHAT!? Than how do you cook this delicacy?" Natsuki questioned take her 3rd bite from the sandwich.

"As hard as it is to believe Natsuki, making a sandwich does not require much cooking skills." Shizuru said smiling at her naïve friend.

Natsuki stuck her tongue out at her teasing friend.

"You must have added a lot of mayo to make it taste so good." Natsuki concluded smiling.

Shizuru responded by raising her right index finger and saying, "Actually No Natsuki, I added the amount a normal human being is suppose to have."

"hey! I have a normal amount of Mayo! Other people just have less than normal." Natsuki countered pouting.

"Right Natsuki-chan. Just keep telling yourself that." The elegant Kyoto-Ben teased.

The Navy haired girl pouted. "Oi, Don't add the –chan it sounds weird", Natsuki looked at her sandwich and back at her friend "So what's the secret behind the sandwich Oh- wise-sandwich-maker." Natsuki asked jokingly.

The older woman smiled and crossed her arms. "I made my own special recipe, back in Kyoto with my aunt." She explained.

"And you're going to teach me it right?" The mayo loving girl asked hopefully.

Shizuru giggled covering her mouth with her right hand.

"what!?"

"Your funny Natsuki."

"So you're not going to teach me?"

"Smart and funny! Natsuki has the whole package." The older woman said winking.

Natsuki blushed "B-Baka!" Natsuki looked away pouting "so why won't you teach me?"

"Because if I do, Natsuki will get fat and won't have any room for me on that motorcycle of hers." Shizuru replied non-chalant. "besides, Natsuki might hurt herself trying to make it."

"Hey! I work out a lot so I wouldn't get fat; and I wouldn't hurt myself doing such a ridiculous thing!"

"Sure Natsuki. I am still not going to teach you, what would I do if you didn't need me anymore?" Shizuru asked a rhetorical question with a toothy smile on her face.

"Baka!" the emerald eyed girl yelled, blushing and turning away. "_I'll always need you" _She continued mumbling.

Natsuki's eyes widened. '_Did I just say that?'_ she thought.

"What was that Natsuki?"

"n-nothing."

Shizuru sat down next to Natsuki and crossed her legs. Natsuki watched as her skirt ridded up, she blushed faintly enough for Shizuru not to notice.

'_Gah! What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ she yelled at herself mentally.

"Natsuki?"

"yeah?"

"are you alright?"

"yeah, yeah I am fine…"

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"because Natsuki has beautiful, unique eyes."

Natsuki blushed. "You don't have to say things like that all the time!"

Shizuru grinned at her younger friend "If Natsuki didn't want to know she shouldn't have asked."

"It's not my fault you're an idiot."

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru, she looked into her eyes, Shizuru shouldn't be talking, she has the most unique eyes in the world, Natsuki has seen some pretty weird and unnatural things when she was at first district, but Shizuru's eyes were something different, the deep shade of crimson was one in a million, the most unique eyes in the world, and Natsuki had the honor of seeing them glow brightly, Natsuki _was_ the reason they shined so brightly, and because of that, those eyes shined through the darkness, the anger and hate in Natsuki's heart and brought Natsuki in to total bliss when she stared into those eyes, there were rare moments that Natsuki felt as if she could peer into Shizuru's soul by just looking into those crimson eyes. Those eyes that mesmerized her. Those eyes that drew her in. Natsuki looked deep into Shizuru's eyes, she couldn't turn away even if she wanted too.

Natsuki wasn't sure who began to lean in first, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to pull away, she slowly began to close her eyes, and as her eyes closed, her mind shut down, the only thing she could think about was how Shizuru's lips would taste, would they taste like the tea she drinks of so very often? Or would they have their own unique taste?

Natsuki's hand landed on top of Shizuru's even that didn't stop the magic around them, Natsuki could feel Shizuru's hand shiver under hers, she could feel her breathe breath of her lips she could smell the tea in her breathe.

Then suddenly two different ringtones went on at the same time.

Shizuru and Natsuki split apart in a second and ended up at each end of the couch so fast that they made the dog yelp at the quick action.

They were both blushing deep red. They couldn't even look at each other.

The phones continued to ring.

"excuse me!" they both said at the same time and both separated to different rooms to get some privacy for their conversations.

Natsuki went to the kitchen and answered the phone.

"K-Kuga here." Natsuki said clearing her throat.

"_Hey Natsuki. It's Mai, are you alright_?"

"yeah just… err… just fine, anyway why did you call?"

"_I was going to call everyone so they can come to karaoke night! Do you want to come?_"

"no."

"_Alright I'll see you there then! And if you don't show up, I'll make sure everyone knows about your obsession with lingerie!"_

Natsuki sighed.

"alright whatever, do you want me to invite Shizuru, she's here with me."

"_ooooooh. What is Shizuru doing at your apartment Natsuki? I thought you were suppose to drop her off at her apartment. You aren't trying to take advantage of our poor ex-president now are you_?" Mai teased.

"Baka! Anyway she got me a present I needed to drop off"

"_Oh, What did she get you_?"

"You won't believe this Mai, she bought me a dog."

"_Really? What's its name_?"

"I don't know I haven't named it yet."

"_come up with something! and don't name it Duran_, again_, oh you should really get Shizuru something in exchange_."

"Yeah I know but what?"

"_I believe in you Natsuki you'll come up with something! You're not that dense! Oh by the way we are meeting this Friday at 7PM make sure you're there, well I have to go now Natsuki, Mikoto is hungry_."

"Alright well tell the little monster I said hi."

"_Will do, bye Natsuki_."

"Bye Mai."

Natsuki hung up the phone and sighed, she had changed a lot in this past year. She had friends, annoying friends, but friends at that. She always thought having these kind of bonds were a weakness, but they made her… happy; especially her bond with Shizuru.

Natsuki suddenly heard running heading toward her. Shizuru soon appeared and embraced her so quickly Natsuki didn't have time to react.

"Natsuki, I have to go, I'll call you later." With that Shizuru was elegantly running out the door.

"Wait! Don't you need a ride home!?" Natsuki said dashing after her.

"I've got one thanks!" Shizuru said walking down the stairs.

Natsuki followed Shizuru.

"Can you meet up with the gang and me on Friday at 7pm at the usual place for karaoke?" Natsuki asked Shizuru as she got into the back of a car.

"Sure, sure I'll see you later Natsuki."

"Bye Shizuru." Natsuki said as the older girl closed the door.

"Call Mai if you need and details!" she yelled from outside the car.

Suddenly the driver's window rolled down and the driver took of her sunglasses and winked at her.

"Thanks for taking care of her Kuga, but I've got it from her." Kaede put her glasses back on and did a u-turn and sped off.

Natsuki swore if she still had her Hime powers she would have shot Kaede in the head.

OMAKE:

Natsuki:...

Vulnerable: What's wrong?

Natsuki: What the fudge Is Shizuru doing in the same car as that stupid bitch!?

Shizuru: Ara, Ara. Natsuki watch your language.

Vulnerable: err... they are going for a drive?

Natsuki: she had plenty of time driving with me! like 4 chapters of it!

Vulnerable: WELL SORRYYY. not my fault I like driving scenes. besides your motorcycle make to much noise so there isn't much time for conversation.

Natsuki: WELL SORRYYY for the being the cool loner type who is into guns and motorcycles.

Shizuru: don't forget lingerie! ahhh. don't I love Natsuki in Lingerie...-dreamy face-

Natsuki and vulnerable:-twitch twitch-

Shizuru: Author better give me a scene with Natsuki in lingere...Or else...

Vulnerable: I know I shouldn't ask... but or else what?

Shizuru:-goes phyco and steals authors manga's-

vulnerable: NO! ANYTHING BUT MY MANGA'S TAKE NATSUKI INSTEAD!

Natsuki: -twitch- glad to see I am so loved.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'll have more cool stuff coming up :3

oh by the way, all the passed chapters were all one day oO I might go and redo them so they'll all be together and It'll be like a day to day basis kind of thing but yeah I have to think about it.

NEXT TIME!

karaoke party that Natsuki didn't want any part of!

You know my friends do that to me all the time.

friends:hey you want to go somewhere!  
me: No.  
friends: good see you there!


End file.
